dragon_ball_rpg_d20fandomcom-20200215-history
Human-Based Android
Human-Based Android Attributes: INT 3d6+5 MNT 5d6+15 STR 3d6+30 DEX 3d6+30 STM 8d6+25** SPD 3d6+35 HP: STM (or STR) x12+25/level KI: MNTx15+25 per level LP = STM _OR_ STR (If the Android has STM, use that) **Depending on the Android's type, it may or may not have STM +1 attacks per round. Pick 6 powers at level 1 and none ever again Special 1. Androids start with Flight and Discharge. 2. After each level, Androids gain 15 points to add to any attributes except MNT. 3. To gain any new powers, Androids must level-up and then buy chips that must be inserted into their 'brain' 4. Andriods do not have Readable Power levels and therfore, cannot be sensed by ki sense. Scouters automatically sense them but do not give a PL readout, just distance and direction. 5. Human-Based Androids can be absorbed by Cells. 6. When they go into LPs, they must be repaired, though a senzu beans (or some such thing) will recover 50% of their HP, due to being partly human. 7. An andriod can only be considered to be completly destroyed if the head is destroyed. An Andriod is still alive even if there is only a head reamaining. He can talk think, ect and can acutally move if he moves his jaws right. 8. Andriods have the ability to commit suicide by massive explosion. They will only do it if they are about to die or have no hope. It takes 1 minute and then it releases a blast of 1000*Level HP. The planet is destroyed and everything on it, unless the android grabs an enemy and focuses the blast on that enemy. In that case, the explosion does 2000*Level HP damage to that enemy and 100*Level HP damage to all living creatures within 1000 yards. The Andoird, amazingly enough, will also die. 9. There are two types of Andoids:Energy-Absorbtion models, and Infinite Energy models. Choose which model you want to be. Infinite Energy models have unlimited STM, and use STR to calculate HP and LP. No powers ever cost ki to use. These models don't channel Ki so they can't get internal ki focusing (bulk-up, etc) or Ki awarness powers. Also they cannot learn or use any Charge Powers including Mega Charge or Charging Aura. Androids have unlimited STM because their reactor constantally produces energy to power them. For every 1 point of STM they would spend they instead spend 1 KI. Energy-Absorbtion gain the following two powers: Energy Absorption: The Android must choose not to dodge a blast, but instead try to absorb it. If the character is successful on a normal strike roll -2, he can absorb it. He gains the entire ki that the fireball was made of. They can also roll it as an attack and try to grab the person to absorb his ki. For every action they steal 25 ki. This goes into the Android's ki count, not into their pool. This may even exceed the Androids maximum ki. If it does, their maximum ki is permanently changed to whatever their current ki is. (As when Android 20 (Dr. Gero) said to Android 19 (that white guy) something along the lines of "You've absorbed enough energy (i.e. Ki) to raise your powerlevel, haven't you?) Note that Androids cannot absorb ki from other Androids, whether they are Infinite Energy or Energy-Absorbtion models does not matter. Absorb Power: By grabbing the opponet the andriod can absorb thier life. The grab roll is made with a -5 strike. The Andriod then gains 1/10 of the persons HP each turn he holds the person. The HP is then added to the Andriod's max HP. After 3/10 of the persons HP is absorbed the andriod no longer gains HP but the defender still loses it. When 1/2 of the opponents HP is absorbed the Andriod ains 1/20th of each stat. And when the person losses all HP the andriod gains another 1/20th. Only something as powerful as a Senzu Bean can restore the person's stats. After losing all HP the person won't lose any LP's so they will still be alive but unconsious. Note the person grabbed can get out the same way they can get out of any grab. Again, this does not work on other Androids. 10 All androids are built with a pair of gold earrings, Whenever the android flicks them, they fire eye beams that do 5d10+2d10 every lvl and it costs no ki. +5 stk. 11. Androids have an internal fusion reactor that produces a constant stream of energy (ki) which most spend quite freely, seeing as how they have effectivally unlimited. The androids fusion reactor produces level*10ki per action. Consequantally they cannot get or use charge powers. They can still "charge" an invent by putting the ki they would naturally regenerate*2, into their invent. You cannot regenarate ki once you hit 0 normal ki. This goes into the ki pool and doesnt stop charging until normal ki is gone. Unique Powers Pick only one at level 1, and none ever again. Barrier: The Android creates a shield around himself that completely blocks a Ki attack. This may only be used once per battle. May only be chosen by an Infinite Energy Models. Deep Ki Well: This android has been made with a larger store of ki then others, and overload area of ki that allows it to go further in combat then others could hope to. By removing some areas and installing 'bins', they have a greater capacity of ki. May only be chosen by Energy-Absorbtion models. models. +50% ki -10% hp Absorb Parts: If another Android is destroyed, the Android can absorb its parts and become stronger. It will absorb the main engine (a cylinder) into its chest, and a circuit board into the side of its head. He gains +100 HP, and +100 Ki, and automatically get's the equivalent of leveling-up, even if they don't have the required experience points, though they must gain the all the experience neccisary to level-up again (Absorbing Parts does not give any experience).